


Figured You Out

by Green, Ladycat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a club.  And some sex.  A bit of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

Spike hunted through his jacket looking for his cigs. Bloody nicotine addiction. How could a fucking vampire get addicted to cigarettes like a poncy human? The music was loud, almost raucous, and if he could find his bloody cigarettes, than Spike could enjoy it properly. It'd been ages since he had a chance to escape to a real club, one about an hour away from Sunnydale, close enough to LA to get have some major attractions. Finding one, he lit up and relaxed a little. Nice. His drink wasn't bad, the music was good, and the people ... Spike inhaled deeply. The people smelled luscious. He looked around, trying to find a suitable target.

After all, there was a reason he'd come to a club like this one.

Back of a head, dark hair flashing purple and yellow and orange under the strobe. A boy on his knees in front of a very appreciative punk. "Lot of enthusiasm. Like a puppy," the punk laughed, petting the boy's head like a dog.

'Puppy' was always a term a man liked to hear, so long as it wasn't directed at himself, so Spike edged a bit closer. Pretty thing on his knees, dark hair longish and shaggy, perfect for running fingers through. Or gripping and holding it still while Spike fucked into that sweet warmth of a willing human throat. Oh, yeah. His cock stirred and hardened and he abandoned his search for cigarettes. "Oi!" he shouted over the din. "You thinkin' about sharing?"

"Not done yet, man, gimme a minute," the punk yelled back with a grin. "You can have him, soon as he's done with me. This one's such a slut. He fuckin' loves it."

Spike grinned, puffing contentedly. He didn't mind waiting, because the way this guy was shoving his cock down the kneeling boy's throat, he obviously got off on a bit of pain. That suited Spike just fine, since he'd discovered he could give out a bit of pain, if the other party was receptive of the idea. Coming down to this club was a damned good idea. Congratulating himself, he snagged a glass of something amber from a passing waitress ‑‑ drinks were free for the next half hour ‑‑ and watched the show.

The punk was obviously having a good time, fucking the boy's mouth like he'd paid for it. He tugged at the boy's hair a bit ‑‑ not the way Spike'd do it, but a pretty show just the same—and came, fast and hard. He pulled out and the boy sat back on his heels. Spike watched as the punk took the condom off his softening cock and threw it in a nearby can. "Your turn, man," the punk said with a grin, losing himself in the crowd.

Spike sauntered forward, glaring at a bloke who thought he could try and cut Spike off. No way, this puppy was Spike's—well, till he got bored with him. Smirking at the lowered head, Spike curled a damp lock of hair around his finger. "Ooo. Someone taught you well, didn't they? Not gonna use a condom with you, Puppy. Trust me, can't get anything from me."

And then the puppy looked up.

The brown eyes were dull, the gaze more lost than anything. No flicker of recognition, no widening of the eyes in surprise. Just the boy's fingers going straight to Spike's fly, deftly working to free his erection.

Spike caught the fingers in one hand, yanked them away before he was more than just unzipped. Got a grip on the down turned chin and forced the head up. "Harris?" he said, sharper than he'd intended.

The snap from lust‑dazed to awareness was damned near audible. Not drugs then, which strangely reassured Spike, just some kind of trance. The boy's breath caught in fear, but he let it out and glared. "Let go of me, Spike. I'm not your fucking Puppy." He smiled in a way that Spike knew was deliberately to goad him. "Bet you wish I was, though."

Spike curled his tongue, enjoying the burn of the boy's anger and disgust, all of it directed at Xander, not Spike. The poor puppy thought Spike was gonna to ruin his fun. Not hardly. Spike grabbed him, tugging his body flush against Spike's. "Now, now, Puppy. Not nice to tease."

"Get off me, Spike," Xander said, not so confident, and not trying to push away. His voice got weaker. "Just ... go away."

"That what you really want, is it?" Worming a hand between their bodies, Spike grabbed at the boy's crotch, squeezing the hard cock he found roughly. "Liar, liar, little Puppy. I think somebody wants a treat."

Xander's eyes flashed, anger and lust sparking together. He rocked into Spike's hand automatically and sneered. "You have no idea what I want."

"Thinkin' I've got me a clue." He tightened his grip, well past the point of pain, while the chip in his head remained silent. Spike grinned. "You like bein' on your knees, do you? But none of these blokes can give it as rough as you want, can they?" He leaned forward, sniffing around the boy's neck. "Knew I'd smelled something before, Puppy," he purred. "You like being someone's bitch."

Xander tipped his head back and moaned, baring the smooth, vulnerable skin of his throat. He put up a token protest, "Not yours," but Spike ignored it entirely.

Spike brought his mouth down. Warm, fragile skin, tasting like salt and the delicate spice of a good curry, gave under his tongue. Working the boy's cock in tandem, he sucked hard at the skin, intentionally bruising him. "Not yet."

Another moan, and this one was full of sharp‑edged need. Spike grinned against the boy's skin, nipped him lightly, and moved to another spot. He had the urge to mark the boy all over, wine colored bruises to scream his claim.

"Get ‑‑ away from me." Another token effort from the boy and Spike gave him points for trying to maintain his 'don't like evil demons' stance while writhing into the punish grip of an evil demon. Didn't bother answering him, though, too busy working up an identical mark and working his hand down the front of the boy's pants. He wanted to feel that cock, squeeze it till he felt the beat of the boy's heart in his hand.

Spike pulled back and grabbed Xander by the arm, walking him closer to the crowd. Pinned him against a support beam, in plain view of the other people in the club.

Xander struggled then. His eyes went wide as he saw how many stares they attracted. Spike didn't care. Spike never cared, pinning him to the beam with one hand while the other yanked open the boy's pants ‑‑ his bound cock popping out for everyone to see. "Now, then, Puppy. I'm going to ask some questions. Answer truthfully, and you get rewarded." He stroked, pressure just on the edge of pain. Xander moaned and forgot about the crowd. "You lie to me, and I punish you." This time he clamped down hard enough that the boy squawked and the chip fired the first warning shot of the night. Easily ignorable. "Understand, Puppy? Say you do."

The scent of the boy's arousal got stronger and he nodded his head furiously, little whimpery moans escaping. It was a delicious sound, pain and need meshed together.

"Good Puppy." The audience grew a little bit bigger around them. Nice, yeah, but Spike didn't fancy letting everyone hear, so he leaned closer as well and kept his voice low enough that the boy would have to strain to hear him. "How long've you been coming here?"

"Three ... three months," Xander gasped out.

"Good boy." He gave him a rewarding stroke, watching his eyes go blank and glazed at the feel. Spike had to taste him again after that, justifying it as just another bit of 'rewarding'. Not that most would think another bruise in the chain that was slowly growing around his neck was 'reward'. "Three months, huh? Long time to be hiding something like this from your friends. Why this place?"

The boy hesitated, turned his face away. Spike could smell the shame.

Spike hid his grin. "Thought I asked you a question," he said mildly. "Answer it." He'd give the boy one chance, since omission wasn't actually a lie.

"I ... I like it," the boy said, and that definitely wasn't the whole truth.

"Know I told you not to lie to me." Sighing regretfully, Spike closed his hand around Xander's cock, nails resting against the fragile skin, and stroked. The boy's scream muffled Spike's wince of pain. "Bad Puppy. Try again, this time, want the truth. Why here?"

"I ... I do like ... like what they do," Xander gasped, trying to get his breath back. "I just, I don't really like the ... all the different men. No one wants me, or ... they do, but not for long, but I like it when they want me, just ... just for a little while." He dropped his head again, dark, shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. "Just don't like going from one to the other. Don't like it when ... when they don't want me anymore."

Spike did grin, knowing the boy wouldn't see it. "Poor Puppy," he said, mocking consolation. "How'd you find out you needed it, hmm? Someone shove you down and stick their cock down your throat? Slip a hand right where mine is and rake their nails down your cock? Come on, Puppy. Tell me a story."

The boy shook his head. "No, I ... just came here, was ... curious." Wealth of thought underneath that sentence, but Spike let it slide. He could guess, remembering the way dark eyes wandered when there was no pretty girl to leash them. The way he'd sometimes smell when Spike was angry about something, even though the boy snarked right back at him. Oh, yeah. No questions there. "I thought it was just a regular gay club, not ... not like this." He lifted his head and met Spike's eyes. "Saw someone ... getting fucked. Liking it. And then someone wanted me to ... suck them off, and I wanted to."

"So you did, Puppy? Get down on your knees and open your mouth, just cause someone told you to?" The audience was pressing closer, but Spike ignored it. Sweat and aroused human made him dizzy but he never loosened his grip. "Did you like it? Did it make you come? Just sucking' him off, mind. Did you have to touch your cock to get off?"

Xander nodded. "Just the first time," he said softly. "After that, I don't ... can't ... till the end of the night."

"Aren't you a clever Puppy, then. Learned that one right fast, didn't you?" Pleased that just a cock in the boy's mouth could make him come, and even more pleased at the bit of leather he could feel around the base of Xander's cock, he leaned in and nipped the boy's lip. "Little pain‑sluts like you don't get to come till later. Till I say so."

Xander's eyes widened as he started. He moved against Spike's hand and whimpered, just a little, probably didn't even know he was doing it. "Promise?" he asked, little whisper that human ears wouldn't pick up over the music or the sounds of the crowd.

Spike moved up to nip his ear. Thought about telling him he was bloody stupid for not approaching Spike if this was what he wanted, then decided against it. It was too easy for him to run to the Slayer with a Bad Spike story and whoops, conveniently forget that it'd started with Xander on his knees in front of someone else. So instead he started a slow, steady rhythm 'round the boy's cock and shoved his own against Xander's thigh. "Mine," he growled in Xander's ear. "Say it, Puppy."

Xander met Spike's eyes sharply, something flashing there that Spike couldn't place. "What?" he asked, searching Spike's face.

Spike forgot about the crowd. The noise, the hot feel of bodies packed together, dancing and fucking, all of that vanished. There were just dark eyes, asking him a question. Spike considered it with narrowed eyes, ignoring the way his cock hardened even more. "Not leavin' Sunnydale any time soon," he said eventually. "Gotta find some way of making it better, don't I?" Then, to belie the casualness of his words, he kissed Xander with bruising intensity. Boy tasted like lust and need and promises. "Mine, Puppy. Say it."

Xander licked his lips, tasting where Spike had just been. Smiling. "Yeah. Yours."

Spike wanted to echo that smile. To cover it, he kissed the boy so hard he split his lip a little. The trickle of blood against his lips made him groan, fucking along the boy's thigh. "Good Puppy," he said when he drew back. "Now, then. Before I take you home and fuck you till you scream, I want you to blow me."

Xander looked shocked, darted his eyes around at the gathered crowd. "H‑here?" he stammered. "There's ... uh, the wall?" He nodded his head toward the back of the club, where they'd been before.

Spike grabbed his throat, tilting his head back. Hard, yeah, but not enough that the boy was in danger of choking. "I thought I told my new puppy to do something," he said mildly.

A little shudder passed through Xander's body and he dropped to his knees. Looked up at Spike with wide, grateful eyes. "Yes, sir," he said, smile teasing the corners of his mouth. He reached for Spike's open fly, deft fingers freeing his cock immediately.

"Good Puppy," Spike groaned. God, he was so turned on already. Boy lookin' up at him so sweet, hot mouth smoothing over the tip of his cock like he already knew the best way to drive Spike crazy. Spike grabbed for those shaggy locks, tugging them harshly while he pushed his cock in deeper. Xander groaned, throat relaxing to let Spike in. "Fuck, yeah."

Xander's eyes started to water, but he kept it up, lips over his teeth like a pro as Spike fucked his mouth. The strokes were hard enough to gag, but the boy didn't push him away. His fingers were gripping Spike's legs for balance, his eyes closing in pleasure, and Spike was ready to come then so he could take the boy home and really make his claim.

"Oh, yeah," Spike groaned. His head went back, eyes closing as he drove even deeper into Xander's mouth. "Such a good little slut. Gonna take you home, back to your apartment. Make it mine, just like you are, Puppy. Hot ass spread wide for me, over my knee ... " Visions of fucking Xander spurred him on. He grabbed one of Xander's hands, placing it on his balls. "There. Touch ‑ yeah, Puppy, like that. Gonna teach you the ways I like it best. And you're gonna love every fucking one, aren't you?" Xander's hand obligingly began to tug and fondle at Spike's balls. "Mine, now. All mine."

The orgasm tore through him, stilettos down his spine, burning fire between his legs as he filled the boy's mouth. Xander groaned around his cock, swallowing rapidly and still managing to suck a little as Spike emptied himself. Spike could feel his knees trembling, something that rarely ever happened anymore, as he gradually eased out. A trail of come dripped down Xander's chin, eyes wild, chest heaving. He looked totally debauched. Gorgeous. "Good Puppy. Go get me a drink, then I feel like a bit of dancin'. Then we'll go home," he said, just to tease Xander, who looked momentarily stricken at the thought of waiting any longer.

"Hey, you done?" a strange male called from the still watching crowd. "C'mon, I want a piece of him!" A few other voices added their own desires. Below him, Xander flinched and lowered his head.

Spike shifted. Golden eyes cut through the gloom of the dance floor eerily, sending the enthusiastic men a few scurrying steps back when Spike glared at them. "This one?" he said in a dangerously pleasant voice. "Off the menu. Go find something else to screw. He's mine."

"Come on, don't be stingy with him," a muscular man said, walking forward. "I've had that one before. What he's lacking in talent, he makes up for with enthusiasm." There were several agreeing laughs behind him. "Come on, I think I want another go at him."

Spike waited for the guy to get close enough to really see his face. This was a human bar, though plenty of demons showed up, and this wanker wasn't expecting to see ridges and fangs. Spike threaded his fingers through Xander's hair, gripping to reassure the boy. "Here I thought I'd spoken English. Want it in French? Fyarl, mebbe? This one's mine and I don't share."

The man's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he scrambled back. "Right, yeah, okay man," he said.

Spike smirked. Looking down, he tugged. "That prove it well enough for you? You're mine now. That means all your little chums know it too."

Xander looked up and gave him a smirk Spike wanted to slap off his face. Or kiss, either one. "Why don't you take me home and prove it?"

Spike thought about proving that if Xander wanted to be a puppy, that meant Spike was the Master and was to be obeyed. Then he thought about fucking Xander until the boy was hoarse and crying, senseless from need. His cock twitched. "Right, then. Let's go." And just because he could— "Gonna make you blow me on the ride back, get me nice an' hot for you."

Xander raised his eyebrows. "You actually think I'm gonna let you drive my car?"


End file.
